Jealousy Only Ruins Perfection
by AlleyAlaina1317
Summary: Draco and Pansy learn how jealousy tears people apart and brings them together in the most unexpected ways.
1. Replacing What Was Never Lost

**A/N:** I'm really sorry if there are spelling/grammatical errors. It's my first story. Please tell me what you think. I tried to keep the characters as they are in the books.

Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned Harry Potter, I'd be sitting here writing these stories? Everything you recognize is credit to J.K. Rowling.

**Replacing What Was Never Lost**

He watched her take a deep breath and plow her way through the very solid-looking brick column to Platform 9¾. Her cart rattling with all her belongings, she took a brisk walk and appeared to disappear, even though he knew better.

Draco Malfoy leaned his head back against the cool, rough brick wall and sighed. It was his 6th year of Hogwarts, and frankly, he was tired of it. He didn't see why he had to go back, but his father insisted upon it.

**********

"May I join you?" a sly voice asked. Pansy Parkinson smiled to herself; she would know that voice anywhere.

"Well, considering you'd barge your way in anyway…yes," Pansy turned to face Draco at last and lifted her right eyebrow, challenging him to contradict her. He gave her his notorious smirk and slid into the train compartment.

"You finally got it right, Pansy," Draco congratulated Pansy and splayed himself across the whole bench that was facing Pansy, his head resting on his hand. "I always knew you were smart." Pansy pretended to search for something in her purse to hide her blush. If Draco knew that he made her blush, he would be unbearable to endure. Not that he wasn't that way now. Pansy nearly giggled at the thought, just barley stopping herself in time. Draco disapproved of any type of exposed happiness. _I guess that explains a lot about him_, Pansy thought. She thought fleetingly of his face, which often showed no emotion whatsoever, except for the occasional smirk or cold laugh at someone else's expense.

"Am I boring you? If I am, I'm sure I could go find a compartment with Crabbe or Goyle," Draco drawled, clearly annoyed at her lack of attention. He swung his feet and sat upright. "Maybe that's why you don't have a boyfriend- guys think you're head is always up in the clouds." With a final smirk, Draco leaned back against the padded seat, his arms crossed defiantly against his chest. Pansy turned her head to the side to admire the way he sat. Even slouching, he managed to look poised, yet alert, as if ready to duel, should anyone challenge him. Pansy decided to ignore his last comment.

"Considering that you were the one who asked to sit here, Draco, I don't think you can say that." Pansy also crossed her arms and glared at him from across the compartment. Draco was about to retort, but Pansy was abruptly flung into his lap but the sudden jerk made by the train ready to leave the station. Her head hit his chest, which was unprotected, as his arms had flown out to catch her.

"If you wanted to sit on my lap that badly, you could have just asked." Draco looked down at her and his features softened for a mere second. It was so quick that Pansy wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not because a second later, he was smirking again. Pansy scooted off his lap and sat down across from him again.

"I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to rest until we get there," she told him. Really, she just wanted to think. She rested her head against the glass window and closed her eyes, listening to the whistle of the Hogwarts Express.

**********

_Pansy and Draco had been forced together involuntarily at one of their mothers' annual Christmas Balls. Narcissia Malfoy and Esterica Parkinson had agreed that this event was crucial for their little ones to meet. Esterica laid out Pansy's favourite dress- it was a silken, dark green dress with tiny straps and a matching green wrap. Pansy's smooth, dark hair was pulled back with a headband that was adorned with creamy, ivory pearls._

_Pansy kept her head down and stayed near her mother's side. Even at age 4, Draco had been sensible enough to know she was very pretty. He was, after all, a Malfoy. _

_Esterica bent down slightly and hissed in Pansy's ear, "Look up, Pansy. Say hello to Narcissia- that' Mrs. Malfoy to you- and Draco." Pansy shuffled in her spot and finally lifted her head. Draco took a sharp intake of breath, and then tried to conceal it by coughing. Pansy's pale, smooth skin flushed a pretty shade of pink. Narcissia and Esterica shared a small, secret smile above Draco and Pansy's heads'. A few awkward seconds passed before Narcissia gently prodded Draco in the side and Esterica quietly whispered, "Pansy, manners!"_

"_Hello, Mrs. Malf, -" Pansy began._

"_Pleasure to meet yo-," Draco tried. The both giggled uncomfortably and tried again. _

"_Nice to mee-," Draco began again._

"_Hello, Draco an-," Pansy let out an exasperated sigh. Draco made a strange little hand movement that led Pansy to believe he was letting her go first. Pansy gladly began, happy to cease the awkwardness. _

"_Hello, Mrs. Malfoy and Draco. I'm happy to meet you." Pansy held out the skirt of her dress and curtsied, just like her mother had taught her. She gave a little nod at Draco to let him know that she was finished. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Parkinson and Pansy." Draco nodded his head at their direction, never lowering his eyes. _

_Draco and Pansy were in one of the many family rooms of the Malfoy Mansion. Draco stood leaning against the stone fireplace with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed, critiquing Pansy. _

_Pansy was sitting on a large chair that seemed to be swallowing her she was so little. Her feet, clad in black patent leather dress shoes, swung back and forth, a good foot above the floor while her head was tipped to the side- she appeared to be lost in a train of thought. Her black has was stick straight and came to fall just above her small, bony shoulders. She had large, doe-like eyes of the deepest brown that were framed in thick, black eyelashes. Pansy's rose-colored lips turned up slightly at the corners as she giggled to herself. Her skin was almost as pale as Draco's, which was a feat all on it's own, considering that he had paper-white skin. But when she smiled, her features came to life. Her deep brown eyes sparkled with mischief, her lips opened in a lively smile and her cheeks flushed with pink. _She is very pretty_, Draco mused to himself. _

_Pansy sat studying Draco. The way he leaned against the fireplace looking so confident, yet disinterested made Pansy's heart flutter a bit. He wore a dark suit of black with shiny black dress shoes. Draco himself looked conflicting. His dark outfit against his pale, white skin and satiny white-blonde hair proved shocking. Amidst all this contrast, he had raging grey eyes. Looking at Draco carefully Pansy could tell that his features were unemotional but that looking into his eyes told you all you could want to know about him. Of course, that was only if you looked deeply into his eyes. _

"_What are you staring at?" Draco demanded of Pansy, his eyes boring into hers. Just to prove how fearless he was, Draco stepped away from the fireplace and dropped onto a couch, facing Pansy. His eyes said to Pansy, "I'm confident here. You are going to play by my rules." He smirked at her- a smirk that was not unfamiliar to her now._

_**********_

Pansy opened one eye slowly, only to be greeted by a smirk. "Ah, you're up. Good. We're going over to Crabbe and Goyle's compartment now." Draco ushered her up off the bench and into the bustling hallway of the train. Other students walked around, looking for friends, looking for the food cart and looking for belongings. "Come on," Draco grabbed her slim wrist and practically dragged her down towards the end of the train and into an already full compartment. "Out," he barked at two of their classmates. They scampered out without a word. Nobody said no to Draco. Well, nobody except Pansy.

"You could have left me in the compartment," Pansy muttered to Draco. He knew how much she disliked Crabbe and Goyle. She slid into the now vacant spot.

"Oh, but this will be so much more fun," Draco whispered in her ear. "Move over," Draco commanded. He glared at her.

"No." Pansy declared it loudly and crossed her arms. He could move around her and sit nearer to the window- it would take less than a second.

"What? What did you say Pansy?" Draco narrowed his grey eyes, which was never a good sign. "I told you to move _over." _

"Oh, and what are you going to do to me if I don't?" Pansy asked dauntingly. Just to aggravate him further, she stretched out over the cushy seat. "Hex me?" She knew she shouldn't annoy Draco even before school started it, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't often that she had an opportunity like this.

"Fine, if you don't move in about three seconds, you have to do everything I tell you to for the rest of the train ride." Draco seemed satisfied with his threat. It was a win-win situation for him- either he got his seat, or Pansy had to obey him for the whole rest of the ride. He counted down slowly, giving her the chance to move. "One…two…three…oh well, you have to obey me now anyway, so move over." Pansy pouted but slid over. She figured defying Draco anymore and he may not talk to her for a week- and she needed his help in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"See? It wasn't the difficult. If you had just done that the first time, you wouldn't have to go get me some chocolate frogs from the cart." Pansy pouted again and glared at him. She wasn't his servant, no matter what he wanted to believe.

"Isn't that what house-elf's are for?" Pansy tipped her head to the side and gave him a knowing look. She didn't look like she was going to get up, so Draco summoned his house-elf. Draco leaned over and put his head in Pansy's lap. She glared at him profusely.

"Did we not have an agreement stating that you would listen to me?" Draco smirked up at her frowning face. "And I say that I can lay my head in your lap _and _you will fix my hair." Pansy sighed. Draco was more vain than she was- always smoothing his already smooth hair and patting down nonexistent flyways. On more than one occasion Pansy had walked in on Draco admiring his profile in the mirror. She rolled her eyes at the memory. "Fix my hair!" He commanded. She rolled her eyes one more time and stroked his hair off his face.

Blaise Zabini slid the door open and strutted in. He turned to close the door behind him, but to his surprise, the door would not close the last four inches. Blaise muttered angrily as he tried to close the door with no success. The door flew open and Blaise was thrown into Goyle's lap. Goyle and Blaise let hell loose before Draco stepped in and with a lazy twist of his wand, created a barrier between the two.

"_Stop it!" _Draco smirked at his power as Blaise and Goyle restrained their anger. Draco turned to Blaise and began to ask him about the new Professor Slughorn. Pansy drifted off- she honestly could care less, as long as Draco helped her with the homework. Just as she was relaxed, Pansy heard that blood traitor _Ginny Weasley _mentioned. Worriedly, she casually mentioned that many boys thought Ginny was good looking. She immediately looked at Draco to see his reaction to this information. Luckily, he seemed to take it in stride. Blaise commented that she was a blood traitor, and therefore, he would never touch her. Pansy relaxed and looked down at Draco's face. He looked up at her and gave her a look as if to say, "Did you forget about our agreement?" Pansy glared at him and smoothed his hair again. It was going to be a long train ride.

**********

Finally they arrived at Hogwarts. They were given about an hour and a half before the Feast and Pansy used that time to organize her room. Daphne Greengrass was chattering away about a wizard she had met over break while she was in Rome.

"He said I was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen!" Daphne gushed. Pansy snorted. It wasn't that Daphne wasn't beautiful; she was. It was that Daphne wouldn't shut up about it. It seemed that after every break they had Daphne had found another love. Pansy sat on her green and silver-clad bed and scrutinized Daphne.

Daphne fluttered around lightly on her feet. She hummed quietly and it sounded quite nice. Her voice was high-pitched, but rich. It didn't have an annoying squeak like some high voices did. Her long, silken blonde hair slid down to her shoulder blades and caressed them with slight waves. Her always-tan completion was blemish-free and invariably soft, thanks to her nightly moisturizing routine. Of course, everyone at Hogwarts had flawless skin (exempting scars of course; Potter's was his claim to fame, Pansy thought bitterly) because of a certain spell used to counteract blemishes. She had perfect bone structure. Perfect, straight nose. Perfect, sharp cheekbones. Perfect, slender figure. Really, she was every boy's dream, until they met her and realized how self-centered she was. Merlin, she hoped Draco wouldn't fall for Daphne's good looks. Because he was her best friend. Right? Pansy shuffled uneasily.

**********

Pansy awoke the next morning to Daphne trilling "G'morning Pansy! It's almost 7 o'clock!" Pansy groaned and threw a pillow at Daphne, who was jerking the heavy green window curtains open. "Oh, come on Pansy, you can't possibly be lugubrious on the first day back!"

_She certainly is sweet, _Pansy thought wryly, _well, as sweet as a self-centered slut could be, _she corrected herself. Dramatically, Pansy flung herself out of bed with an eye roll. She had approximately 45 minutes before breakfast started and she wanted to make herself as presentable as possible. After a quick shower, she sat on the stool in front of her vanity. She brushed out her dark hair and set to the task of choosing accessorizing her drab robe. She chose dark green emerald earrings and a silver charm bracelet. She had 7 charms on the bracelet. From her parents, a replica of the original Slytherin "S" that she had donned the day she was placed in Slytherin, a pink wish box from when she was born, a 7th birthday charm, a miniature wand that stood a striking resemblance to her wand, and a locket in which she stored a picture of her and her parents.

From Draco she had a silver, crystal encrusted heart because has he had said, "We're best friends Pansy. I care about you. A bit." Pansy never forgot what he said, even if the end stung a little. The other charm was also from Draco: two, dark green serpents that had twisted themselves together to make a figure that looked like two C's together. She figured that would have to do and drifted from the common room to the Great Hall.

Upon entering, Pansy's eye immediately moved to Draco's sleek head. To her great surprise, it was leaned close toward a blonde one. Swiftly, she traveled over and plopped herself down opposite of Draco. Sitting right next to Draco was Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister, who, if memory served Pansy right, was a Fourth year. _Half as pretty and double the slut_, Pansy speculated. If she had been sitting any closer she would have been on Draco's lap. She waited for Draco to notice her, but unfortunately, he seemed enthralled with whatever Astoria was saying. Pansy groaned and pushed her plate away: she wasn't hungry and wouldn't be until the slut had stopped sitting all over Draco. _This is crazy. Draco can date whomever he wants. I only care because we're best friends and I don't want to see him get hurt. I'm being protective. Like a sister. _Pansy kept telling herself this all throughout breakfast. Livid that Draco hadn't even said so much as a "Hello" to her, she stomped to her room to retrieve her books for her first class.

She arrived early to Potions and took a seat in the back: she didn't want to feel the new Potions professor wrath, if he had any. Still seething, she sat in silence with the only other person in the room, who was of course, Granger. Pansy wasn't even up to insulting her- and seeing her without Potter and 'Weasel' Weasley was rare. She stared at the hard cover of her _Advanced Potion-Making _for another minute or so before Draco walked into the room. "It's a wonder, you're actually on time" Pansy snapped testily. She was still majorly pissed at him. Draco rubbed the back of his head and just shrugged. So what if he was early? Astoria had to be to her class on time, and she had Divination, which was all the way up in the Astronomy Tower. Not that he'd tell Pansy this. She would just blow up at him. He wondered if she had always been this moody. She had never seemed to care who he hung out with girl-wise before.

Draco turned to Pansy, who was sulking, and asked quietly in her ear, "Why are you in such a bad mood?" Pansy whipped her head around and stared right into his turbulent grey eyes.

"I don't feel like explaining it to you. You wouldn't understand." And she knew he wouldn't. Guy's brains just don't work like girls'. She knew that Crabbe or Goyle wouldn't care if Draco hadn't said hello to them. She sighed an exasperated sigh. Draco cocked his head and thought. Something dawned on him suddenly.

"Ohh, is it that….you know….?" Draco asked nervously.

"Oh come off it and just ask" Pansy retorted. She was sick of him playing games and wanted a straight question or answer.

"Well, that..that…time of month?" Pansy blinked very slowly and gently picked up her edition of the Potions book. She held it aloft for a split second before smacking his sleek blonde head with it very hard.

"OW! What was that for?!" Draco asked angrily. It wasn't everyday a Malfoy got hit in the head with a book. But Pansy had already moved over to a different table and Daphne had just walked in. She gave Draco a questioning look, for he was still clutching his head, and walked over to join Pansy. Draco shook his head violently, and then stopped because it increased the heavy pounding in his head.

**********

Pansy avoided Draco at all costs for the next few days. He saw her actually slip into the girl's bathroom- the one occupied by Moaning Myrtle- to dodge him. It puzzled him why girls were so touchy about er…_that _topic. He speculated over it. _I mean it's not like every other girl here has the same…problems. A simple question. It either is, or it isn't that time. _Draco sighed. He missed Pansy and her audacious manners. During classes all that week Pansy had sat with Daphne and sent him satisfied little smirks, which she knew bothered him to no end.

Draco was feeling lonely. He had been slightly avoiding her- partly in order to postpone the awkward conversation and partly because he was afraid of her loosing her temper and hitting him again. Not that he would tell anyone this: Malfoy's weren't afraid of anything. But with no Pansy to laugh and chat with, Draco was left to interpret Crabbe and Goyle's grunts. His one escape had been Astoria. She seemed wise beyond her years and surprisingly smart- almost smart enough for Ravenclaw. Naturally she was placed in Slytherin because of her untouched Pureblood status. Draco searched out her company often now. He found her regularly in the library, all the way in the back next to the Restricted section. She sat right next to the door to the room, and Draco had a feeling if she wanted to, she could summon the books through the door, if it was cracked a few inches. He didn't find out until later that that was exactly what she did. Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. Pansy had been shunning him for a little over a week now. Astoria was always telling him funny stories from the 4th year classes.

"And you know that kid, Peter Helpades? He's rather tall, gangly? Anyway, in Transfiguration, Trelawney told him that he was to be chased by a werewolf into the girl's bathroom and Myrtle would corner him there and keep him for company." Poor Peter won't go anywhere near that bathroom anymore. "And the Transfigurations tower stairs go right past it!" Astoria continued to babble on and on about all her exceptionally dumb classmates and occasionally entertaining classes.

_Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, _Draco thought. That thought brought another round of Pansy-induced contemplation. _Was she really so mad at him? Would she never talk to him again? _

He was brought back down from his thoughts by hearing Astoria say, "Jacque has been bumbling around cheerfully, that moron. Says it's because Stecicia finally agreed to date him. Crazy how dating can change a whole person, isn't it?" Astoria sighed dreamily. She stared out among the vast collection of books. Draco looked down at her golden hair. She really was pretty, and how could dating her hurt anybody? If it didn't work out, he'd drop her and never talk to her again. Maybe it would make him feel better and forget about Pansy. Or at least provide a distraction.

"I was uh..er..wondering if perhaps you'd want to go to Hogsmade the next time the visit is announced?" Draco mentally slapped himself for sounding so vulnerable. "Of course, if you don't want to, that's perfectly fine as well." Draco tried more confidently, eliminating the slight warble in his voice.

"Really? You'd really go to Hogsmeade with _me?_" Astoria gasped and smiled. She had a nice smile, and it highlighted her beauty.

"Yes." Draco replied tight-lipped. He tried to smile at her. He'd just felt the overwhelming feeling of guilt, as if he was somehow cheating Pansy. But how could he be? They weren't even dating, for Merlin's sake. He just...just...but Draco gave up trying to reason when the answer wouldn't come to him. _She was like a sister, _he told himself uneasily.

Meanwhile, Pansy was still smarting from being ignored by Draco for that little _slut. Really? He couldn't have at least chosen someone a little classier? He is a Malfoy. _Pansy wondered what Daddy Malfoy would think of this revelation. Somehow she had a feeling Lucius would not approve, to say the least. She smirked at the thought of Lucius finding out that Draco had replaced Pansy for Astoria. Astoria's father had backed out when given the opportunity to join the Death Eaters. The only man ever to do so, the Greengrasses were one of the most notorious pureblood families, in the Dark Lord's mind. Pansy considered it a miracle that Thomas Greengrass had even survived the Dark Lord's wrath. He'd been tortured, obviously, but let go.

When getting ready for bed, Pansy turned suddenly and asked, "Daphne, what do you do when all your pointless boyfriends stop writing to you? When it seems like they've fallen off the face of the earth? Or _worse_, if they found someone else?" Pansy tried to pry Daphne's tricks on how to maintain a constantly animated personality. Daphne looked over at Pansy with a pitying look.

"It's Malfoy, isn't it?" She gave her a knowing look before plopping down on her bed, across from Pansy's. "Listen. Draco might seem to have a thing for my sister right now, but come on! He's nearly 17 and she's only turning 14. That's almost illegal. And yes, she might be beautiful, but he can't possibly really want her. He probably just misses you. Don't worry. Plus, if he does anything to hurt her at all, she will kick his ass. Or I might." She finished with a mysterious grin.

That girl always did have a strong belief of wrong and right. Except, it seemed, when it came to her boyfriends. She went through boyfriends like the Granger girl did with books. Daphne really was sweet, when she wasn't admiring herself in a mirror. Maybe she could give Pansy advice. Pansy grinned leaned closer to listen to what Daphne said.

Over in the guy's rooms, Draco was having a bad night. He couldn't seem to forget about Pansy. _Astoria, Astoria, Astoria _he intoned to himself. Nothing worked. He remembered seeing her walk onto Platform 9¾. Draco's mind wandered and before he knew it he was thinking about how he hadn't even really want to go back to Hogwarts, and wondered why he hadn't pursued farther in arguing with his father. He hadn't wanted to think about it, but somehow his mind never obeyed him. He knew the real reason he came back. He came back because of Pansy.

**A/N:** Don't worry, this is definitely not the end. I have a whole story planned out for these two... :) So, Draco thinks that Pansy's mad at him because of the period thing and seeks out comfort with Astoria, but Pansy's actually jealous of Astoria. And of course, they're like siblings..._right? _Glad you're not tangled in their web yet?

Peter Helpades (Hell-pay=ds)= Male 4th year that I made up. Please do not go searching through the books for a Peter Helpades, because you will not find

Jacque (Jack-ee)= Another male 4th year I made up. He is not important, just a reference character.

Stecicia (Stay-c-c-ah)= Female 4th year I made up. Again, not important.


	2. Hold My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of it (wishful thinking.....) Credit to J.

**Hold My Heart**

It took Pansy almost 3 days to build up her courage. Taking Daphne's advice would do one of two things: it would either make Draco jealous enough to back off Astoria, or turn Pansy into a slut. She thought back to that night when she had sought out Daphne's advice.

"Make Draco jealous!" Daphne had announced cheerily. She thought a moment then added, "I'd go for Nott- Theodore Nott. You know Draco hates him."

"I don't need to make Draco jealous!" Pansy cried, immediately on defense. "I just…um…" but what cold she say? "I just don't want him hanging around that little slut?" '_That little slut' _was Daphne's sister, Pansy reminded herself. Daphne gave Pansy a discerning look.

"I know, it's hard, but it gets easier every time." She gently placed one of her manicured hands over Pansy's and smiled. _Well, who could it hurt? Except Astoria? _Pansy thought silently to herself.

"Right, I'm in." Pansy responded. "Now how do I," She made a face, "Make Draco jealous?" Daphne laughed and spoke.

"Spruce up your look. Flirt with cute guys. Go out with cute guys. And _make sure_ that Draco is watching." Daphne examined Pansy with a look of interest. "You'll be fun to makeover." That was how Pansy was sucked into a four-hour makeover. And she was literally sucked. As soon as she sat down in the chair Daphne provided for her, she heard a loud noise and discovered she couldn't get up. Daphne flounced around her, testing various makeup products, then wiping her face clean with magic. After almost two-hour of torture, Daphne told her to look. Daphne looked utterly delighted with her handy work and Pansy told herself not to hyperventilate. _Its just makeup, _Pansy told herself. _If I don't like it, I can magick it off. _Daphne led her in front of a large mirror and Pansy shut her eyes tight. "Oh come on, be brave. You look amazing, if I do say so myself." Undoubtedly Daphne was complimenting herself just as much, if not more than Pansy. But who would expect anything different from her?

Pansy carefully opened her eyes. She inspected her reflection. Her cheeks looked like her Aunt Esmeralda had been by and pinched them, just as she had when Pansy was a little girl. Her usually bare lips were coated in a red stain that made them look fuller than they really were. Daphne had put shimmery nude eye shadow on her eyelid, and it somehow made her eyes sparkle like they did when she laughed. Draco had told her about her strange, sparkling eyes one day back years ago when he had made her laugh so hard she nearly cried. _Draco, _Pansy sighed at the thought of him and her red-stained lips drooped into a frown.

"You don't like it?" Daphne asked and raised her eyebrows, as if to tell Pansy to say she that loved it, or else get out of the room. She had a menacing demeanor about her and Pansy feared if she said that she hated it, Daphne would lock her out of the room for good.

"No, no it's good." Pansy glanced at Daphne who still looked menacing. "I mean I love it." Pansy corrected herself and to her relief, Daphne smiled. _Its just damn Draco, _Pansy thought, aggravated.

"Excellent," Daphne patted the mad chair that held its company victim. I need to do your hair now. After another two wasted hours, or at least in Pansy's opinion, she was shaken awake by an irritated Daphne.

"Pansy? Oh, Merlin, you didn't actually fall asleep, did you?" Daphne asked accusingly to a sleepy Pansy. "Look." She ordered of Pansy. Daphne had layered Pansy's dark hair and somehow charmed it to look extra smooth and shiny. It was wavy, thanks to an enchanted curling iron. "You look like Snow White!" Daphne announced.

"What the hell is a Snow White?" Pansy asked, still irritated to be woken from her nap. Daphne giggled.

"Not a _what, _and _who, _silly! Apparently she's some muggle fairytale." Daphne pondered what she had just said. "Do you think she had pet faeries or something? Why would she be called a fairytale? Faeries don't have tails!"

"I dunno…and how have you even heard of her? She's a muggle!" Pansy questioned accusingly.

"Oh…well…I've just heard her mentioned," Daphne replied breezily. "But I'm sure you look much better than her and her pet faeries. At least _you _don't have a tail!"

That part of the transformation had been easy. It was the flirting with guys that was difficult. She tried to catch Nott whenever she could, but Daphne was right. That guy really did hate Draco and all of his friends. _Am I still his friend? _Pansy wondered. He certainly seemed to be getting along fine without her. She had spotted Draco and Astoria walking cozily around the castle holding hands. Once, on a particularly cold October day she even saw Astoria wearing Draco's Slytherin scarf. She was in a rage. Pansy had painstakingly enchanted his scarf to puff little smokes of green when he was in a bad mood. He thought it was just an old scarf that Dobby, his old house-elf, had charmed, but it had been Pansy's way of knowing whether it was a good idea to duck and cover when he was near. Unfortunately, the scarf had stayed smoke-free.

Infuriated, she sat next to Nott the next morning at breakfast. He looked rather uncomfortable, but Pansy acted oblivious. Down a bit to her right and across the table sat Draco, with, who else, but Astoria. Their heads were bent close together like they had been that first day back to Hogwarts, but this time…_Oh, Merlin's beard, they aren't actually _sharing food, _are they? _Pansy almost gagged. Nott looked at her, as if questioning her sanity. She flashed her a genuinely fake smile. She glanced over to the right and saw Draco staring right at her. This was the moment to let Draco she was over it.

She leaned close to Nott's ear and said breathily, "Maybe later we could…" she gave him a sly smile, "meet in the common room?" Nott looked positively astounded and she couldn't blame him. She'd never bothered to talk to him before then. "Please?" She added with an almost pleading look. She wanted to make him feel guilty for saying no.

"Oh, um, sure Pansy, but I kind of thought you were dating Malfoy." Nott said this flatly.

"_Draco?_" Pansy tried to look horrified. "No, no, no, no! Never," she promised him. And it was true they'd never dated. She glanced over Nott's shoulder to see Draco still staring at her. _Bastard. _Just to put him in a rage, she smiled at Nott.

"Perfect. Meet me there at quarter 'till midnight," and for good measure she kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "Look happy. We're going to have a good time." Pansy left the table, but not before seeing Draco's wounded, bewildered face. It was probably the most emotion that she had ever seen on his face. His mouth had dropped open in shock and his pale eyebrows were pulled together to create creases on his forehead. The worst to look at were his eyes. His eyes had always been his one giveaway. He could keep no secrets with eyes like his, always flashing with anger and illuminating when he was pleased. His eyes were acute daggers, while also looking offended at the same time. Her eyes caught his and for a moment Pansy almost gave in: she just wanted to run to him and comfort him, and she might have, if it weren't for Astoria. At that particular moment she happened to lean her head against his chest, unconscious of the war going on cast across his face. Pansy's insides instantly stiffened again at seeing public affection between the two.

Pansy felt so guilty about what she had done, she skipped Potions. Seeing his face would only provoke her until she shouted out in the middle of Snape's class that she was sorry. And she knew that neither Draco nor Snape would respond too kindly to that. She mustered up enough courage to continue throughout her day, all the while avoiding Draco and Nott. Poor Nott. She felt bad about what she had done, really. Using him. She prayed Daphne was right and it would get easier because, honestly, she wasn't sure she that she could continue.

Draco was back in bed, thinking. It was there where he did some of his best. And tonight he had a lot to think about. He kept trying to abolish the image of Pansy kissing Nott. No matter what he thought about, it kept coming to seeing her lips on his, over and over again. Had she moved on? Was she still pissed about the whole time of the month thing?

He was hurt. There was no other way to put it. Hurt that Pansy was still ignoring him. Hurt that she kissed Nott. Just hurt all over. He was also angry, but for what? He and Pansy had never dated. They were friends. He had thought they were best friends, but apparently not. _I'm being ridiculous, _he told himself. Instead of exhausting his thought out about Pansy, he recalled his time spent with Astoria.

Astoria was far too sweet to be a Slytherin, or so Draco thought. True, she enjoyed mocking her classmates, but she never did it to their faces, and never hurtful enough to provoke a fight. He felt protective of her. Her small, thin frame seemed too delicate: as if it might break under pressure. When the held hands, hers slipped inside his like a child's would and her honest, cobalt eyes only intensified her innocence.

Although Astoria looked like a dainty girl, she was really quite tough. The third years were being taught a duel, and she practiced with Draco. She hardly ever won, but Draco was very good. She was a good Quidditch player (she was Keeper), but had suffered a painful fall when one of the Quaffles hit her hard in the stomach. One of her right ribs broke, but she had suffered through forcibly.

All in all, spending time with Astoria was all right. She made him laugh, with stories of her apparently lunatic classmates, and comforted him when he was feeling down (usually because of Pansy, but Astoria didn't need to know the cause). Once when he had been feeling particularly dejected, she conjured him coffee and absolutely delectable cookies. She had placed a blanket over him and hugged him.

Pansy was across the hall in the girl's dormitory and she was reminiscing about a Christmas Ball that Narcissa hosted one year before she and Draco started school at Hogwarts. She and Draco had been 10 years old…

_Pansy walked into the Malfoy Manor and nearly got run over by a swarm of house-elfs who were decorating the grand house. Narcissa lead Pansy and her mother over into the main ballroom, where the actual dancing and party would be taking place. In one corner a mammoth pine tree stood, although it's view was partly blocked by the barricade of elves charming the ornaments to levitate and place themselves on the branches. A section of the room had been roped off for the band coming in to play and a large, roaring fireplace on another wall. Around it sat multiple chairs. In one of them sat Draco. _What's going on? _Pansy asked silently. Her mother had grabbed her hand and abruptly brought them here. _

_"You and Draco are going to learn how to dance." Narcissia strode across the room to her husband who had appeared. "First: the waltz." Pansy clung to Draco for dear life as they tried desperately to mimic the movements of Narcissa and Lucius. It was clear both Pansy and Draco were having problems. _

_You could hear Draco muttering, "1,2,3,1,2,3,4? No, that's not right..." They couldn't get the timing or steps right. _

_While Draco struggled with the timing, Pansy strained with mastering the steps, "Left forward, side, close, right forward, back— oh oops!" Their lessons continued each day until the Ball. By the end of the lessons, they both had sore toes from the constant treading, and their arms ached from holding them aloft, but they could shakily get through a whole dance. _

_The day of the Ball, Pansy was awoken by her mother, who wanted to get Pansy a dress. She took her to a well-known dress shop where she was on friendly terms with the owner. The lady took her to the back where Pansy stood in front of a large mirror in just a slip. _

_"What color were you thinking of, Esterica?" The lady, who's name was Marge, asked. "I was thinking maybe red? White would offset her dark hair nicely. Or maybe royal blue?" After hours of modifying the dress, Pansy and her mum left the shop happy. Pansy was hoping to go home and rest a little, but as soon as she arrived home, another lady came to "beautify you, sweetheart". Pansy struggled impatiently. _

_His mother had outdone herself again- the guests were enthralled with the ornaments on the tree that rearranged themselves every half-hour, the food that arrived when demanded and most of all, the charmed band that played holiday music. Outside the grand ballroom were two trumpeters who announced every guest. Draco had been waiting to hear one name all day, and finally the call came._

_"Introducing Miss Pansy Marie Querpinen Parkinson, daughter of Marcel and Esterica Parkinson." There she way, standing at the top of the grand staircase. To any other guest, she would have looked happy, excited even. But she had told me about her one nervous habit: twisting her hands in front, as if opening a nut of some sort. What could she be nervous about? Draco wondered. _

_She was clad in a gorgeous dress with a swooping skirt and a gathered layer rimmed with gold flower ruffles. It was of the deepest blood red color. _She looks gorgeous, _Draco thought. _Ugh, crap. Since when do I say gorgeous?

_Pansy and Draco were standing outside on one of the numerous balconies that hung over the sides of the Manor. Draco fingered a small jewelry box that his mother gave him earlier that day. "Use this well. Give it to the girl who holds your heart. But make no mistakes, for this kind of magic cannot be undone." Narcissia informed and warned him. _

_Back on the balcony he contemplated the pros and cons of giving it to Pansy. She made laugh, but also made him burning mad with rage. She was sweet when she wanted to be, but her outside demeanor was cool and aloof. The outside world saw Pansy as a princess, always getting what she wanted, however Draco knew that he was the only one who thought of her as gentle and often needing his company. Maybe she acted differently around him? They had fun together: playing on the Quidditch brooms that only flew about 3.5 meters in the air, sneaking into off-limits corridors in their Manors, playing in the meadow with meter high grass. But did she hold his heart? She made him happy. Making Draco happy was an accomplishment not many had succeeded at. Yes, she did hold his heart. _

_**A/N: **Sorry! I know this chapter is really short and kinda boring but it was essential. Next chapter I promise will have all the action. And I mean that. So if it takes me awhile to get it posted, I apologize. It'll be long. Hope you enjoyed!_

_xoxo_


End file.
